Pretty Little Liars fanfic
by PrettyLittleRubie
Summary: Just another PLL fanfic. This is my very first published fanfic so let me know what you think! Note: This does not mean that I own PLL I just enjoy writing PLL fanfic -Writer
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Spencer had finally snapped. Alison had gone too far this time

I should explain.

1 hour ago

Spencer, Aria, Emily and Hanna had received a message from Ali in their group chat saying 'Meet me inside Spencer's barn in an hour', and they all messaged her back saying that they would. So all four of the girls were in their own houses getting ready to meet Ali and they all got a message. From Ali. It said 'OMG GUYS! QUICKLY HELP ME! SOMEONES FOLLOWING ME AND I THINK THEY'RE GOING TO KILL ME!'. As soon as the four girls read that message they dropped everything and ran out of their front doors. They were running, looking for Ali or one of the other girls and all four of them saw each other. They looked so worried. "I'll call Ali" said Emily, out of breath from running and screaming Ali's name. Ali didn't answer the phone. Spencer text their group chat asking Ali where she was. Ali didn't respond. "She could be at Spencer's barn. That's where Ali said to meet us, right?" said Hanna. "Unless someone can think of anywhere else that Ali could be, let's go to Spencer's barn!".

The girls ran as fast as they could until they reached Spencer's barn. Ali was inside. "Ali? You're okay!?" said Spencer, looking shocked and out of breath. "Yeah of course I am silly. Why would you think I wasn't?" Ali said, confused. "Because of the text message you sent us!" exclaimed Spencer. "It was a joke Spence! Can't you take a joke?" sniggered Ali. "How could that possibly have been taken as a joke? You scared the living daylights out of us!" shouted Hanna. "Jeez Han! Take a chill pill" said Ali.

The girls were sick of Ali acting like this. She was always pulling pranks on the girls and the first few times she did it, it was harmless. And then the 'pranks' got intense. Ali started making out the she was in life threatening situations. The girls were getting really annoyed at Ali. They tried telling her that they weren't taking them as jokes and she apologised and said she would stop. She never did. But this time she went too far. This was the worst of all of her so called 'pranks'.

And that's when Spencer snapped.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"I have had enough of your shit, Ali! You are always pulling these pranks and jokes on us and we have had enough! I cannot deal with you anymore and I swear to God if you try and pull another frickin' prank on us I will end you! Sure the first few times you pulled a few of your small pranks we did take it as a joke but that doesn't mean that you can pull them all the freaking time! You've gone too far this time and I sure as hell am not dealing with you or your shit anymore. Bitch!" screamed Spencer as she stormed out of her barn. She practically ran to her car and drove off before anyone had the chance to respond.

She was heading off to Wren, her boyfriend. He lived in an apartment in Philadelphia. He was the only person she felt safe around. She was comfortable with him.

Meanwhile

The four girls who were still sat in Spencer's barn, were completely silent. No one dared speak. "Um... Is she... Right?... Do you guys... Um... Really feel this way?" said Ali, trembling. Aria, Hanna and Emily nod in unison. "Wow... Um... I really didn-""Well we told you enough times for Christ sake!" Hanna interrupted Ali. Emily, Aria and Hanna were as fed up as Spencer is. Ali had gone too far too many times. To be honest, Hanna, Emily and Aria weren't surprised that Spencer had her little outburst. They were on the verge of doing the same. They were like ticking time bombs. Spencer had exploded first.

Spencer had just arrived at Wren's apartment, and he greeted her with a hug. "I didn't expect to see you here today Spencer. What are you doing here? Is everything alright?""No. Not really. I'm not quite sure how to deal with the situation either." said Spencer, her head facing the ground beneath her. "Aww babe. What happened?" Wren said, with a tad of sympathy. "Well you know how Ali keeps pulling all these tricks on Hanna, Emily, Aria and I? Well we were really getting fed up of her doing it and the tricks keep getting worse and worse. She keeps worrying us. She kept taking it too far and I was done with her crap so I confronted her... By shouting very loudly at her. Then I ran to my car and drove here." Explained Spencer. "In what way did she take it too far this time? Was it worse than the others?" Wren responded. "It was much, much worse than all the others. She said that there was someone following her and that she thought they were going to kill her. She had me and the girls worried sick!" Said Spencer. "That is awful! What a horrible thing to do to her best friends!" Exclaimed Wren. "Yeah, well not anymore. I will never call Ali my friend after what she put me and the girls through. I'm fed up of her shit. I can't take it anymore!" Screamed Spencer, right before she burst out into tears. Wren pulled Spencer into his arms and hugged her. "It will be okay Spence, don't worry. I'm here for you. I will always be here for you." Said Wren softly. He lifter Spencer's chin up and kissed her. "If it's okay with you, can I stay at your place for a little while? I will not overstay my welcome I promise. I just don't think that I can go back and face Ali at the moment." Asked Spencer. "You can stay here whenever you want, for as long as you want. I love having you around." Said Wren. "Thank you so much!" Said Spencer.

A/N: Hey! I'm sorry that i haven't uploaded in a while, i've been swamped. I promise I'll try and upload as often as I can!


End file.
